Seonggok DVD
by Riria Ly
Summary: Hanya karena seonggok DVD, trio Slytherin itu diabaikan oleh pacarnya.


**Seonggok DVD**

Warning: OOC, gaje, bahasa seadanya, typos

 _Hanya karena seonggok DVD, trio Slytherin itu diabaikan oleh pacarnya_

Al membolak-balik sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran tipis yang baru saja dia terima dari Andy beberapa menit yang lalu, memandangnya antara sebal, aneh, dan jijik.

 _Oh ayolah masa gara-gara benda itu dia dizalimi oleh sang pacar, ngga keren sama sekali_.

"Jadi itu adalah alasan yang membuat "cewek-cewek kita" mengabaikan kita?" Scorpius akhirnya berkata, setelah masa trans yang cukup panjang.

"Positif! Aku mendapatkan "benda itu" dari Fred—yang berhasil menyelinap ke asrama perempuan kelas enam," beber Andy, ia menghabiskan begitu banyak _galleon_ demi mendapatkan "benda laknat" itu.

 _Demi Rose, apapun bakal dia lakukan._

"Lalu kita apakan benda ini?" Scorpius menarik benda itu dari tangan Al—hampir membantingnya jika pria bermata emerald itu tak menahannya. merasa sakit hati melihat kelakuan Lily padanya akhir-akhir ini—yang ternyata penyebabnya adalah benda yang kata Al bernama DVD itu.

 _Aku terlalu sempurna untuk diabaikan karena benda itu_.

Ya benar, trio Slytherin yang terkenal dengan tampangnya itu tengah mengalami masa-masa aku-diabaikan-pacarku besar-besaran lebih dari seminggu ini.

Al beberapa kali mengajak Aurora ke Aula Besar bersama untuk makan siang, tapi siswa tahun ke enam Gryffindor itu selalu mengatakan _"Ngga bisa, aku ada urusan di asrama."_ Dan saat putra kedua pahlawan Dunia Sihir Inggris itu merengek manja minta ditemani makan pun, gadis itu tetap menolak. _"Aku lagi sibuk banget Al, kamu ajak Scorp sama Andy aja._ "

Karena begitu putus asanya, Al akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. _"Kita ke perpus bareng ya."_ Dan kalian tahu apa jawaban dari gadis itu? _"Aku lagi ngga minat ke perpus."_ Itu adalah jawaban yang tidak mungkin keluar dari putri tunggal Oliver Wood itu, mungkin kalo Al memaksanya untuk menonton ia latihan Quidditch, itu terdengar sangat masuk akal. Berbeda dengan Ayahnya yang sangat menyukai Quidditch—gadis itu cenderung lebih membencinya. _"Main Quidditch itu punya risiko kematian yang tinggi, seharusnya permainan itu sudah dihapuskan sejak dulu_." Kalian pasti heran jika kata-kata itu keluar dari anak seorang mantan pemain Quidditch terkenal.

Bukan itu saja keanehan Aurora, Al tak pernah melihatnya selain di kelas—itu pun jika Slytherin ada kelas bersama dengan Gryffindor, sesekali saat sarapan pagi atau pun makan malam—dan sekali saat Al mencoba mendekatinya ia tampak sibuk bercanda dengan teman-teman Gryffindornya, ia sempat mendengar kata ganteng banget diucapkan, dan saat Al bertanya siapa yang ganteng dengan sadisnya Aurora berkata, _"Yang pasti bukan kamu_."

Rupanya bukan cuma Al yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari pacarnya, Scorpius juga mengalaminya.

Walaupun sering (diabaikan) oleh Lily tapi tidak segininya juga—dalih Scorpius saat bercerita pada Al dan Andy. Gejala yang diperlihatkan Lily hampir sama seperti Aurora, selalu buru-buru meninggalkan kelas—kata salah satu anak kelas empat Slytherin, selalu buru-buru saat di Aula Besar untuk makan, bahkan selalu buru-buru pergi saat didekati Scorpius sendiri—dengan alasan _"Aku sibuk Scorp, tolong jangan ganggu aku!"_ dengan tanda seru yang begitu banyak.

Sekalinya mereka bisa duduk bersama di perpustakaan, Lily terus-menerus tersenyum membaca bukunya—padahal buku yang dia baca adalah buku Mantra dan tidak ada yang lucu sejauh Scorpius lihat. Scorpius yang merasa heran, bertanya mengapa bungsu keluarga Potter itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Coba tebak apa jawabannya. _"Pasti menyenangkan sekali ya punya pacar seorang Goblin."_ Scorpius tak bisa berkata-kata saat itu.

Andy tak beda jauh dengan Al dan Scorpius, mereka memang teman sejati—sampai-sampai pacar mereka saja sama-sama berasal dari Gryffindor. Jangan aneh! Sekarang Slytherin dengan Gryffindor itu sudah biasa banget.

Tindak-tanduk Rose sama seperti Lily dan Aurora, buru-buru balik ke asrama seolah di Menara Gryffindor itu ada sesuatu yang begitu menakjubkan, sampai-sampai membuat ketiganya ingin cepat-cepat balik kesana.

Pernah secara tak sengaja Andy berpapasan dengan Rose di koridor—kata sengaja sepertinya tidak cocok karena Andy sudah menunggu selama 15 menit di ujung koridor. Dia menyapanya, tapi Rose melewatinya begitu saja sembari bergumam, _"Kok bisa sih Malaikat Maut seganteng itu_."

Andy berteriak untuk menarik perhatiannya. _"Aku emang ganteng, tapi aku bukan Malaikat Maut ya."_ Rose berbalik—menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. _"Mendekatipun tidak!"_ Dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setelah itu, trio emas Slytherin itu memutuskan untuk menyeledikinya, mereka mewawancarai seorang anak laki-laki kelas lima Gryffindor. _"Cewek-cewek selalu berkumpul di kamar anak perempuan kelas enam selepas kelas,"_ jelasnya. Lalu Al berhasil menyeret Roxanne Weasley dilain kesempatan. _"Tentang kamar anak kelas enam yang selalu rame ya? Aku ngga terlalu tau, aku sibuk belajar buat NEWT—soalnya kalo aku—"_ Ketiganya tak mendapat apa-apa dari itu, malahan Roxanne jadi curhat panjang lembar soal hukuman yang ia peroleh jika ia tak lulus minimal 2 NEWT.

Lalu Al berusaha mengorek informasi dari Kakaknya. _"Cari tau aja sendiri sana, toh kamu ngga ikut berkontribusi buat bikin aku jadian sama Molly dulu."_ Drama lama saat James ingin membuat jengkel Al sebenarnya.

Tapi mereka tak putus asa, hingga datanglah seorang penyelamat—Fred Weasley II yang menawarkan diri menjadi agen rahasia dengan imbalan traktiran di Hogsmeade dan beberapa galleon. _"Mereka nampaknya menonton sesuatu, kadang ketawa heboh, pernah juga beberapa cewek keluar dengan mata sembab—tapi seringnya sih sumringah gitu."_ Lalu besoknya Fred menyerahkan DVD itu.

Ketiganya tak habis pikir kok bisa-bisanya pacar-pacar mereka tak menghindahkannya sama sekali seminggu ini, hanya gara-gara seonggok DVD yang entah isinya apa.

"Kita perlu melihat isinya," putus Al.

"Kita kan sudah melihat isinya." Andy terlihat heran.

Al meneriakinya bodoh, ia segera bergegas ke lemari miliknya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang warna hitam—benda Muggle hadiah dari Kakeknya saat umurnya menginjak 13 tahun, biasanya dia tak pernah membawa benda itu ke Hogwarts—tetapi saat liburan Natal kemarin entah kenapa dia sangat ingin membawanya, dan betul saja dia membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Andy polos, Al terlalu malas untuk menjawab. Ia menekan sebuah tombol di bagian kiri benda itu, menunggu beberapa detik sampai layar di depannya menyala.

"Ya ampun keren banget!" heboh Andy, untung Scorpius cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya.

Ia memasukan DVD setelah sebelumnya menyentuh bagian samping benda itu. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih setengah menit, nampak sebuah gambar—lima orang Asia menurut Al tengah tersenyum sumringah, di tengah-tengah bagian bawahnya ada kata Goblin.

"Ceweknya cakep juga ya," celetuk Andy."

"Hah goblin? Bukan goblin yang itu 'kan?" Scorpius mendadak takut, jangan-jangan pacarnya memang beneran jatuh cinta dengan goblin. _Sumpah aku 100x lipat lebih tampan darinya_.

"Ini kayanya film deh—film Asia gitu," Al menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak gatal. Ia menekan tombol Play. Sejam kemudian mereka mendadak lupa dengan tujuan awal mereka.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa comeback wkwk, adakah yang nungguin lanjutan fic2 dari ri? #nggaada

Judulnya apa banget dah. Fic ini dibuat gegara temen2 kampus pada heboh ngomongin goblin—di saat gue udah kelar nontonnya dari kapan tahun. Kemaren kemana aja? wkwk

Udah deh, moga kalian suka ama fic yang biasa banget ini.

With love,

Riria ly


End file.
